


Part 2: Family

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Little Red [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fae Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Matchmaking, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Sometimes the obvious answer is the right one.  Deaton still hasn't learned his lesson.This is a little fluffy and a little badass Stiles and Stiles showing off.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Little Red [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607611
Comments: 8
Kudos: 272





	Part 2: Family

**Author's Note:**

> Read the first part, first.

Using that amount of magic energy in just a short time was exhausting, especially since he didn’t do it as much as he should. Gramps explained it as it’s like any sport you need practice to one to get better at it and two to build up stamina. So after Stiles powered through two burgers with all the trimmings, two milkshakes, and a small mountain of curly fries. He passed out for two days. 

Stiles slowly comes too in his room. He can hear shouting and curses coming from the living room. The voices are familiar, one is his father, and the other is Gramps. Stiles groans but ultimately pulls himself out from under the warm covers and makes his way to the living room.

“He needs to practice more,” Gramps says. The Fae King is dressed in dark jeans, a warm burgundy sweater, and bare feet. He’s true to form is glamoured, so he looks more human. His long gray hair is draped down his back. Even in casual attire, he still puts off an aura of regalness.   
“Bob, I thought we agreed that when he is in your world, he lived by your rules and laws, but when he’s here, human laws apply. He can’t just go around doing magic, he’d end up locked up and experimented on.” John argued.  
“Then, he must take his place in the Fae realm.”   
“No,” Stiles said, and both men finally noticed his presence. “You both are right. I do need to practice, but I’m not leaving. I will continue to spend my school breaks with you Gramps, but when I’m home, or with just the pack, I’m not going to hide who or what I am anymore.” Stiles's image shifted as he dropped his glamor. He’s so used to looking human that it’s become an unconscious thing, like his default setting. “I’ve always been proud to be a Stilinski and a Fae but after what happened, I’m not going to hide it from my friends anymore.”   
“Your right. I don’t think you could even hide it anymore from them, but all I ask is you be careful.” John asked just as the front door opened, and Scott and Isacc barreled in.   
“I’ll take my leave. I think I will visit more; after all, I should start to leave Ryszard in charge more often.” The Fae King spoke as a gold shimmer formed behind him. “After all, I am almost a thousand years old, perhaps it’s time to retire.” The King turned and disappeared in the rift.   
Stiles ran his hands over his face then through his long dark brown hair. He missed this form.   
“Stiles,” Scott called him out of his frustration.   
“What’s up. How’s Cora?”   
“Good, but I think there is something wrong with her,” Isacc said, trying to subtly check out Stiles’s Fae appearance.   
“What wrong.”   
“Well, she keeps growling and lashing out. Derek managed to take her to Deaton's since you were passed out. When we left, she had Derek pinned down.”   
“She won't let anyone near her.”   
“Fuck. Okay. I know what's wrong. I’ll need my kit,” Stiles snapped his fingers, and the red toolbox appeared at his feet. “Then, I need to change.” He was about to snap his fingers again but was stopped by his father.   
“If you're going to help Cora, save your magic, and go change like the rest of us.” The Sheriff said, turning his son to the stairs.   
Stiles rolled his eyes, “Fine, but we are rifting to Deatons.” A few minutes later, Stiles came floating down the stairs just to piss his father off and to show off to his friends.   
“Why do I even bother.” John tossed his hands in the air and left the living room. “I’ve got work to do.”   
“What’s rifting?” Scott asked.   
“This.” Stiles pointed to the corner of the room, and a long golden rift appeared. It shimmered and sparkled. “Let's go.” Stiles stepped though the rift like walking into the next room.   
Scott and Isacc followed. On the other side of the rift, they were in the back storage room of Deaton’s.   
“That was awesome,” Scott said as he came through.   
Isaac was shaking a little, “I don’t like it. It felt all tingly, and I might vomit.”  
Stiles rolled his eyes. “Next time you can drive.”   
“Can all Fae do that?” Scott asked, opening the door into the back of the clinic.   
“No, only the Fae royalty and it has it’s limitations. Like I can only take a total of four people through at one time, and I’m not strong enough to go long distances, like Gramps.” Stiles informed his friend as they made their way into the examination room. “I can basically go anywhere in Beacon Hills and the Fae realm.”   
Cora was seated on a metal exam table dressed in a black sports bra and black work out pants. She looked like she was about to murder someone. She was in full beta shift with glowing golden eyes and fangs. A ring of mountain ash was around the table, preventing her from attacking.   
  
A half-hour ago, Scott and Isaac left to get help. Derek knew that they were getting Stiles, but apart of him still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Stiles was a mage and a Fae prince. That he was this powerful creature…, not creature, person. Seeing Stiles show is true image was breathtaking. Derek already found the boy attractive with his pale white skin and constellation of moles but when he dropped his glamor, he was even more beautiful. His skin glowed with a hint of blue that reminded him of icicles that formed on his window in New York. His hair was long landing between his shoulder blades and dark brown like dark chocolate. The golden tattoos over his exposed skin moved as he chanted that night. He promised himself that he asks Stiles about them next time they were together.   
  
Stiles in is true Fae form rushed in the room just as Deaton was finishing a tonic to help Cora. As usual, Stiles was his normal gracefull self and tripped through the doorway.   
“Deats…what is that?” Stiles asked, holding his nose and pointing to foul-smelling liquid.   
“It will help prevent Cora from becoming feral.”   
Stiles poked around the herbs and everything on Deaton's table while the druid continued to work. He picked up one and looked at it, then opened the vial then dumped the brown oil-like liquid down the drain.   
“That’s 800 dollars an ounce.”   
“It’s also illegal. If you put any of that in Cora’s “Drink,” then it would slowly kill her from the inside out.” Stiles took the liquid from Deaton sniffed it. “Yep, I think he used about 800 dollars worth in here.” Stiles dumped it down the drain, too.   
“What the hell are you doing!” Deaton yelled.   
“I think it’s time for a time out.” Stiles pointed at Deaton, picking him up and moving him to a corner like a puppet on a string. Once in the corner, Deaton tried to move, to talk, but was able to do anything but watch. Then Stiles looked at Derek then at Cora. “What’s wrong with Cora is simple. I bet the great Hale Alpha can figure it out.”   
Derek looked at his sister then at Stiles. He didn’t think it was that simple, could it be. “She lost her anchor.”   
“Ding. Ding. Ding. The Alpha wins a prize.” Stiles winked at Derek then focused on Cora. “Cora, what happened after the fire?”   
“Dad managed to push me out of my bedroom window. I sat on the roof and waited. I could hear the fire trucks. Duke was the one to rescue me. He took my memories, raised me as his daughter. When he killed his pack, the memories of my family came back. I lost two packs. Then I was lock-in with Boyd and Erica. We were…friends.” Cora explained in small sentences through her fangs and rage.   
“Cora, who was your anchor in the vault?”   
“Boyd.”   
“After my cleansing spell, you lost control. I assumend that Derek or Isaac had become your anchor, that's my fault, sorry.”   
“Isaac?” Cora questioned   
“In case you haven’t noticed, Isaac has a major crush on you.”   
Isaac groaned from behind Stiles, and Derek huffed, rolling his eyes. Cora looked at Isaac and her features started to soften. Isaac took a step forward.   
“Cora, Uhm, I’ve never asked anyone out before.”   
“Dinner 7 pm Friday. Your buying. I expect flowers.” Cora spoke sternly but with a smile.   
Isaac beamed back at her with a smile that could light the whole room “Yes, my lady.” Isaac even did a little bow to her.   
Derek tossed his hands in the air and left the room muttering that he gives up. Stiles follows, but first, he brakes the line of mountain ash. As Stiles exits the clinic, his glamor returns, making him appear as a normal human. Derek is leaning up against his Camero looking slightly pissed but with a smug smile.   
“Thanks for that,” Derek said as Stiles leaned next to him. "I can't belive I missed that."   
“No problem. That’s what pack is for; besides, they are mates after all.”   
Derek looked at Stiles like he had a third eye, “Mates, you know about that.”   
“Yep. My Dad and my Gramps teamed up on me a few summers ago to give me the talk. Then when I had the dream, they had to give me a different type of talk. This one included a trip to the royal healer to make sure my anatomy was complainant for my mate.” Stiles blushed, “It is by the way.” Stiles nudged Derek slightly with his shoulder.   
“Dream?”   
“When a fae is starting to mature, they have one dream about their mate. The reason my mom escaped to the mortal realm is that she dreamed of my dad. He was her mate. Her dream, she told me, was of a man in a brown uniform pulling her over for wrong-way driving. Then falling in love as he taught her to drive.”   
“We should get dinner sometime,” Derek said after a beat.   
“Definitely. I know this great place in the Fae realm that has this awesome, well it’s like a desert, but it’s the main dish. It tastes like honeydew and fried potatoes.”Derek raised an eyebrow at the odd combination. “Don’t knock it until you try it, Sourwolf.”   
“A werewolf in the Fae realm, are you sure that is wise.”   
“Definitely. In Fae tradition is to meet the parents on the first date.” Stiles smiled, beamed at the idea of formally introducing Derek as his mate to his Gramps. “Now, if you excuse me. I need to have words with a druid that keeps on wanting to hurt my friends.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for part three, but it's going to have to wait until I have a few days off in my schedule. I wasn't planning on writing a Part 2 but I started typing and now you get to read and enjoy the results.


End file.
